Behind the Scenes
by Lady Persephone
Summary: [AU InuKag] Kagome has always been married to her work, namely, running the life of international celebrity Kikyo Hiroshima. But when she begins to unknowingly date her boss' fiance, things are bound to get messy.
1. Take One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing** :(

**Summary: Kagome has always been married to her work, namely, running the life of international celebrity Kikyo Hiroshima. But when she begins to unknowingly date her boss' fiancé, things are bound to get messy**.

* * *

Behind the Scenes

**Chapter One**

_Persephone_

_

* * *

_

The V.I.P room at the Bungalow was thick with smoke and the bass of the music of the outside club rattled through the room like a pulse, each vibration climbing from your knees to your teeth. Beautiful bodies - beautiful people mingled together in the room, relaxing and basking in the redolence of expensive imported Cuban cigars. Well, almost everyone. Kagome Higurashi's long manicured fingers flew across the keyboard of her sidekick as she weaved her way through the crowd, mumbling apologies and pleasantries when required. After working her way out of the throng, Kagome began to scan the chic leather coaches lining the V.I.P clubroom. It wasn't difficult to spot Kikyo, lounging across the seat, long legs crossed beneath a short, plunging red party dress, half-listening to the name-dropping model beside her. Kagome felt Kikyo's eyes roam across her ensemble as she approached as gracefully as her three-inch patent leather peep toe heels would allow. Black eyes climbed from her heels half covered by dark-wash skinny jeans, and loose fitting bowed white blouse before resting on the handbag on her arm. "That is absolutely fabulous." Kikyo remarked, reaching out and testing the yellow distressed leather of the bag between her fingers. "Oscar de la Renta?"

"Marc Jacobs," Kagome corrected, fingers on her sidekick once more.

"Darling, would you mind giving me a moment?" Kikyo spoke to the blonde emaciated-looking woman beside her. Some heavily accented remark of understanding rolled off the models tongue before she turned and began to talk to the man beside her rapidly in French. Kikyo turned her eyes back to her assistant, still typing fervently on her phone, and smiled approvingly. "You look good." Kagome shut the phone and dropped it into her bag.

Kagome brushed a loose curl off her shoulder and smiled. "Thanks. Listen, I just ordered a new round of drinks from Richard. They should be here any minute and keep everyone busy for a while. I had to remind Kagura again that this is your party and if anything happens tonight, your name is bound to come up, so if she so desperately needs her drugs, please do them in the bathroom. Oh, and I spoke briefly with Elda, the tailor, and she said I could pick up your dress for the premiere anytime tomorrow because she finished the alterations early. I also confirmed with the hairstylist and you are definitely on for "A.M. L.A." tomorrow morning. The interview starts at eight o'clock sharp and ends about nine." She paused for a few seconds to take a breath. "I spoke to the limo driver and he confirmed as well. I also relayed to him that the premiere starts at seven, but we will arrive at seven fifteen sharp. He agreed to lap the block a couple times if necessary." Kagome took a deep breath, silently consulting her mental checklist. She nodded to herself. "Yeah that's all of it."

Kikyo smiled appreciatively and let out a long sigh she didn't know she had been holding. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Kagome laughed and accepted a drag of her cigarette.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, girl. Listen, why don't you take the rest of the night off." She pretended to ignore the look of shock plastered across her assistant's features. "Tomorrow is a big night, after all. We all need to be at our best. And after all, it is a party." Kagome nodded mutely and left her boss to her martini at the mercy of another name-dropping gossiper.

* * *

InuYasha had watched her since she first walked into the room. He watched as she marched up to Kagura, who had just begun to pull a mirror, razor, and rolled dollar bills out of her handbag. He watched with amusement as Kagura scowled and shoved her instruments back into her Prada purse. The woman, who had obviously told Kagura to bring her drugs to somewhere else, was small and short but it was tough to tell with her shoes. His eyes followed the long black curls that swayed against her back when she walked. He had seen her before somewhere. She had stopped to talk with Kikyo, bending over and giving him a lovely view of her ass. He had to contain his impulse to whistle. They talked for a while before she left again. So she knew Kikyo. It didn't mean much though, considering it was her party after all. He didn't let his eyes loose her in the crowd. But then she was gone, out of the V.I.P. room. 

"InuYasha?" He turned to the long-legged brunette beside him. She stroked his leg affectionately and smiled. "Were you listening babe?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Listen, I need to step out for a bit."

She leaned in and purred into his ear. "Hurry back." He untangled himself from her long limbs and scoffed quietly as she immediately turned and began to chat up the celebrity on her other side.

Following his mystery woman's example, he found his way through the crowd and out of the party. He watched her slide onto a grungy-looking stool at the public bar and talk casually with the bartender. Quickly asking for directions from a passing waiter, he navigated himself to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and took a breath. Taking one last check to see if he was alone, InuYasha produced a small beaded necklace from underneath his button-up. He pulled the beads over his head and watched as the black hair tied behind his head turned silver and violet eyes melt into gold. Human ears shrunk into the sides of his head while small white triangles sprouted at his crown. He flashed the mirror a toothy smile before going to the bar. Boy would Hollywood throw a fit if they knew their favorite actor was a hanyou.

* * *

Kagome stared absently at the liquid swirling in her third shot glass as she rotated her wrist. Quickly, she threw her head back and drowned the contents. She grimaced and smacked the glass upside-down on the bar. "Rough day?" a deep, unfamiliar voice asked. 

She turned her head to inspect the newcomer. The light of the club wasn't terrific but it wasn't difficult to make out the fact that he was a hanyou, a rather handsome hanyou. "This seat taken?" She shook her head and held up two fingers, signaling Richard for two new shots.

"Want one?" She asked bluntly as she began to swirl a new glass.

"Nah, I think I'll stick to beer." A corona slid down the bar and into his open palm. He shoved the lime down the neck and took a swig. "So you didn't answer my question."

"Huh?" Kagome wrinkled her nose as the bitter alcohol burned its way down the back of her throat and disappeared as quickly as the previous.

"Bad day?" He was chuckling, casually sipping his beer. She turned to face him. He was hunched over his stool, much like she was, but Kagome could tell her was probably tall. His silver hair was tied unceremoniously in the back of his head, ears twitching independently at every sound.

She sighed and gratefully accepted a new glass. "Not bad, particularly..." He raised a dark brow at her and she rethought her statement for a minute. "Well yeah actually. A really stressful day. My boss has a huge...presentation tomorrow and it's a lot to handle. A lot of pressure, you know?" he nodded and she shrugged. "It's okay though because I got the rest of the night off."

"The rest of the night?" He glanced at his watch. "You mean the rest of the morning." She just stared at him with those big brown eyes. "Its midnight." She waved her shot glass in the air, the tequila inside sloshing dangerously to the rim, and her face broke into a broad, mischievous grin.

"The night has just begun my friend!" She laughed and swiveled her stool so that her knees were touching his. "So, do I just have to call you 'my friend' for the rest of the night?"

"Yash. Call me Yash." She smiled, almost coyly, and repeated it.

"I'm Kagome." She leaned in and laughed a little. He smiled back. Obviously, she wasn't one to hold her liquor. Kagome's features suddenly twisted into a frown. "I hope you aren't getting too bad of an impression of me. I don't get out much, with work and all."

"What is it exactly that you do?" He asked, prying.

She leaned in close to him. Her cheek brushed gently against his. "If I told you I'd have to kill you." Her voice was low and husky, quick breaths blowing softly against his hair. She burst into a fit of schoolgirl giggles and rocked back on her stool, grabbing a new shot off the bar.

Kagome was funny, entertaining, and getting more and more intoxicated by the minute. She was unlike any of the girls he usually associated with. For one, he hadn't seen her name in the tabloid earlier that morning. She didn't wreak of thick perfume, which his sensitive nose thanked her for. She was witty and sharp, even with a steady flow of alcohol circulating through her system. A relaxed smile played on her lips as swayed ever so slightly with the music playing over the speakers of the bar. He watched her, smiling. She was beautiful. Warm chestnut eyes, beautifully long wavy hair, and a flawless smile...she was perfect. A smooth hand reaching out to him startled him from his admiration. She grasped a lock of his silver hair and twirled it around her finger. "So soft," she murmured quietly. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, and she nodded sleepily. Suddenly, she slipped off the torn leather of the bar stool and onto InuYasha's lap.

"U-uhh K-kagome??" He hoisted her up and glanced helplessly at the bartender who just shrugged. He tried to shake her back to a state of coherency. "Kagome where do you live?" There was no way he was going to let her get in one of these dodgy late night cabs in her condition. "Kagome?" He jostled her slightly. She moaned and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Alright then," he decided, speaking to himself. He wrapped his arm underneath her knees and cradled her gently. She moaned into his chest.

"You smell...wonderful...Yash." She murmured, inhaling the scent of his cologne. And then, she was out cold.

* * *

"Oh god...my heaadd." Kagome moaned and sat up, just a tad too fast. "Argh Jesus Christ!" Kagome blinked rapidly, trying to clear the blinding sunlight from her eyes. One hand steadying her head and the other around her aching stomach, she leaned against the backboard of the bed that _WASN'T_ hers. She surveyed the room from the bed, taking in the rather generic whitewash walls and little interior design. She dragged the vermilion comforter up to her chest and spotted a door to her left. Tentatively untangling herself from the sheets, Kagome stumbled to the door and threw it open, hoping to catch her 'abductor' unaware. The bathroom was empty though. Slumping her shoulders, Kagome dragged herself up to the mirror. 

Her previously groomed ringlets had loosened and fell with sleep and now looked like she was just getting back from the beach. Abruptly, everything she had eaten in the past day jumped to her throat. It was lucky she was near the toilet. She barely had time to throw the seat up before emptying the contents of her stomach. Kagome moaned miserably and opened the cabinet, hoping for Advil. Q-tips, shaving cream, condoms, and toothpaste... not much help.

In the unfamiliar apartment, Kagome navigated herself to the kitchen. There was a man at the table, reading the newspaper casually as she stumbled through the doorway. He looked up and grinned. "Morning Kagome." Ah! This man obviously knew who she was but for some reason she couldn't put her finger on his. That silver hair was unmistakably the stranger's from last night, but what was his name!

"Uhh...w-who...what..where...ah!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist," he chuckled dryly, folding his newspaper in front of him. "In case you haven't notice, you're still wearing them." The blood rushed to her cheeks and she stared guiltily at her feet. Bravely abandoning the urge to climb back beneath the covers and disappear, Kagome slipped into the chair across from last night's stranger. He let her squirm awkwardly for a moment before offering a friendly smile. "I'm Yash."

"Right, Yash." The flustered young woman repeated, as if to beat it into her memory.

"So, do you want some coffee?" A look of relief washed over her features.

"Coffee sounds amazing, Yash."

"Alright! Grab your shoes, I left them by the door." Kagome whipped her head around at him (and gave herself a slightly splitting headache in the process).

He laughed. "Hey lazy, where did you think we were getting it?" She could only stare at him incredulously.

* * *

"How far away did you say this place was?" asked Kagome for the third time over a five minute period. She walked on the sidewalk as best as she could beside Yash in her heels and with her hangover. 

"Jeez isn't someone grouchy this morning." He was grinning. In Kagome's opinion, Yash was enjoying this just a little too much.

"These shoes aren't exactly made for walking," she muttered dejectedly, feeling particularly grungy in clothes she had worn to a party, to a bar, and then to bed.

"Why'd you buy them?"

"They're not meant to be a walking shoe," she sighed and stared regretfully at her feet. "I was at a party last night before I went to the bar. The party scene isn't exactly all about comfort you know."

But oh he did know and he had to agree. Those parties were so ridiculous. But he wasn't going to voice that agreement of course. "We're here." He ignored the loud sigh of relief that blew out of the woman beside him.

"Black coffee, three splenda, one extra shot of espresso, please." She announced as she stumbled up to the counter, mentally reminding herself to never wear those shoes again.

"Same." Yash chimed behind her, still grinning. "Wanna sit?"

The cafe was quaint and pleasant, not exactly what she expected from the stranger at the bar. To be honest she had been anticipating dunkin' donuts or something of the sort. This much she expressed to him. He chuckled and his eyes twinkled mysteriously. "Appearances could be deceiving." For some reason, the way he was looking at her, the way his voice rattled huskily in his throat, made her never want to look away. Her breath hitched in her throat and she couldn't help but stare back.

Finally, she tore her eyes away and began to fiddle with the lid of her coffee. "Umm do you know what time it is?" She asked somewhat shakily, unnerved by what had just transpired.

He flipped his wrist over to read his watch. "About nine o clock."

"Oh." Wait...what was it that she was supposed to be doing at nine? Kagome couldn't shake a feeling that she was forgetting something... "Oh my god!" She sprung from her chair. All eyes in the cafe turned to her briefly at the sudden commotion. "I'm dead! Yash, uhh, thanks for the coffee and everything but - "

"Can I call you sometime?" He ventured, "You know, maybe go sometime - preferably without as much alcohol?"

"Sure!" She all but screamed. "Just give me your number, I've got a great memory." His face fell, obviously taking her response as a sign that she was just trying to get rid of him and without any intention to call. "Wait!" Kagome dug through her bag frantically for a pen, anything! She settled for a tube of lipstick. Grabbing one of the napkins from the table she scribbled her cell number. "Bye!" And she was gone. Who knew she could move so fast in those heels?

* * *

**Ok that's the end of the first chapter. Yeah, um _REVIEw_. please :) and tell me what you thinkkkk. I rewrote this chapter _three_ times before I got the finished product so I really put some time into it. Please tell me what you think!**

**Persephone**


	2. Take Two

Ok this chapter was particularly difficult to write. I'm not sure why. I don't know if it flows as much as I would like it to.

As for the reviewers, thank you so much! It's such a reward to know that my efforts are appreciated. Reviewers:

YFate: Thanks :) First reviewer! Yay!

4gVn sOuL: hahahaha thanks for waiting for this chapter!

-- : Thanks so much, 'Anonymous reviewer', as much as I would love to know who you are to thank you properly, I respect your privacy :) I loved your review though. I feel like sometimes authors do InuYasha a disservice by making him brash and angry and well...dumb. And yes I think Kagura might actually be a bit of a regular in this story. I think she makes a funny druggie! Thanks again!

Clouds of the Sky: here's your update! lol thanks for reviewing!

MyInuYashaObsession: I would love to know what story it reminds you of! I don't want anyone to think I'm stealing their ideas Reviewers:

Tweak: Thanks :) I can't promise updates every other day but I can definitely do every week!

Ezaangel(nsi): Thanks :) I always try and make my stories original - I mean, I know some celebrity focused fics are somewhere along the lines of "I just won the contest to spend a month with InuYasha," and I didn't want to make it one of those (no offense to anyone whose written one like that. One of those stories is one of my favorites. Dead Famous I believe it's called)

Grace317: Well I think you'll be happy to know that there will be quite a bit of InuKik in the beginning cause he is living this double life. And don't worry - I'm not going to turn her into a vindictive ho as soon as she and InuYasha are over. :)

* * *

Behind the Scenes

**Take Two**

_Persephone_

* * *

"And we're on in 5...4...3...2...1." The graying cameraman sighed and scratched this week's accumulated stubble beneath his chin.

The camera zoomed up to the face of a blonde suited woman sitting rigidly on the end of a stiff leather chair. "Gooood Morning Los Angeles! I'm your host, Shannon Farryl, filling in for Julia this morning!" She all but sang into the camera, flashing her best Barbie smile. "This morning I've been talking to award winning actress Kikyo Hiroshima," Barbie paused as the sound crew blared a lively applause recording over the speakers surrounding the stage, "about her starring role in the upcoming film, Remember Those Nights, opposite InuYasha Takahashi." The cameraman drew the camera away from Barbie and centered it in front of the stage. "Unfortunately, our time has almost run out! We have time for one last question." Barbie turned away from the camera and faced Kikyo, sitting poised and relaxed in her chair, ankles wrapped around each other and tucked beside the chair. "I think I can speak for your entire fan base, myself included, when I say we are dying to know what the _scoop_ is with you and your costar!"

Kikyo shifted slightly in the chair to keep from grimacing at the use of the word 'scoop.' She was no amateur interviewer. She knew what the viewers wanted. She squirmed some more, gnawed on her lower lip, and avoided eye contact with the camera. They wanted the chemistry portrayed onscreen to be more than just acting. They wanted real life passion. And she would give it to them...well...sort of. "All I can say, at the moment Shannon, is that working with InuYasha has _definitely_ been an eye opening experience." She smiled coyly. That would give them enough to make assumptions.

Barbie let out a quick, nearly inaudible sigh at the lack of scandal in the movie star's response, but quickly fixed another smile on her face. "Well that's all we have time for now! Be sure to stick around for your News Today at nine with Anthony Ramirez. For now, this has been A.M. L.A. with Shannon Farryl. Thank you for watching. Have a fabulous day."

"And we're off." The cameraman sighed heavily and began to shove his equipment back into their respective cases.

"Thank you so much for being here, Miss Hiroshima."

"Oh yes, it was a pleasure." Kikyo politely shook Barbie's hand before turning towards her temporary dressing room. The moment she was out of public eyesight, her shoulders slumped and she ran her fingers tiredly through her hair. By the time she walked through the doorway of her dressing room, her bra was half unhooked. She expected Kagome already inside, folding her clothes and packing up her makeup. But it wasn't Kagome. "Jesus Christ!" One hand flew over her rapidly beating heart while the other steadied her against the doorframe. "Where is Kagome?"

It had taken a moment to register that it was only her publicist kneeled over her small suitcase, folding her outfits carefully. Sango shrugged sheepishly, "A little jumpy this morning aren't we?" Kikyo just grumbled and flopped onto the director's chair in front of the mirror.

"What on earth happened to Kagome last night? This isn't like her at all." Sango was about to answer but was interrupted by a frantic knock at the door. Sango and Kikyo exchanged a suspecting glance. "Yes?" Kikyo called to the visitor.

"Ah! Kikyo it's me! Oh my god I'm _so_ sorry!" Kagome practically fell into the dressing room as Sango opened the door.

Kikyo raised a brow in something Sango pegged easily as amusement. "Well, well, well, Kagome. If I didn't know better I'd say you slept in." Her black eyes twinkled mischievously. "Unfortunately for you, I do know better. Isn't that what you wore to the party last night?" Kagome felt the heat rise to her cheeks as Sango chuckled quietly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kagome. What have I told you about outfit-peating." Sango snorted loudly and went back to folding clothes.

"Oh shut up you two, it isn't what you think." Sango leaned on the arm of Kikyo's chair, elbowing her jokingly.

"Dear Kagome, what on earth would we be thinking?" Sango and Kikyo snickered to each other before staring at her expectantly.

Her face was on fire. "I got drunk last night and met a someone at the bar." Kikyo and her publicist didn't even bother to hide broad smiles climbing up their features. "I passed out and he took me back to his place." Ah the walk, or in this case, explanation of shame.

"Kagome got some _aaaaction_, Kagome got some _aaaction_!" Kagome stared incredulously at her employer and best friend.

"You guys have got to be kidding me!" Sango and Kikyo shook their heads and laughed.

"Oh come one Kagome, you guys didn't do anything??" Sango pried, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You two are being so adolescent!" Kagome snapped, slipping her heels out of her pumps. Kagome lifted her chin and sniffed rather indignantly before flipping open her sidekick. "Back to business, I picked up your outfit for tonight. The tailor said the alterations were complete but it would probably be good to be on the safe side and try it on one more time. I had the driver take it back to the villa." Kikyo nodded her agreement. Kagome turned to Sango. "Have you heard anything from the producers about whether or not InuYasha and Kikyo are supposed to arrive as an item?"

"Yes, yes, the producers really want to draw in the publicity for this movie. So as of tonight, Kikyo, you and InuYasha are together." Kikyo shrugged and turned to her make-up mirror. It was not the first time she had dated someone because of a movie.

A sharp intake of breath from Kagome drew Sango and Kikyo away from their thoughts. "Look what I found!" Kagome sang happily, pulling a thick stack of papers from her bag. She dropped them noisily onto the movie star's makeshift desk. Kikyo looked questioningly at her assistant but Kagome just grinned and gestured to the papers.

"Tabloids?"

"Read read!" Kagome chanted excitedly. Kikyo rolled her eyes, turned back to the gossip newspaper and read aloud.

"The sophisticated party girl? Award-winning actress Kikyo Hiroshima knows how to party with style! She was spotted with a group of thirty-some A-list celebrities at the newly opened club, The Bungalow, in the V.I.P party room. Sources tell us that the bash was thrown to celebrate the premiere of her new movie, Remember those Nights, costarring InuYasha Takahashi, Hiroshima's rumored beau." Kikyo flipped over to the next paper. "Kikyo Hiroshima was spotted last night with boyfriend and rumored fiancé InuYasha Takahashi at a celebration for their newest motion picture release. Reps for both Hiroshima and Takahashi denied comment on the relationship, but one thing is for certain - love was in the air!" Beneath the small blurb was a picture of Kikyo planting a chaste kiss on InuYasha's cheek with a glass of champagne in her hand. "This is ridiculous!" Kikyo insisted. "This picture was taken months ago! And we haven't even confirmed our dating relationship and their already talking engagement!"

Kagome shook her head and tapped the flimsy paper thoughtfully. "It's _publicity_."

The rest of the tabloids were different versions of the same story, several featuring the kiss picture. "Some bartender probably took a shot with his camera a while ago and decided to sell it." Sango reasoned, inspecting the tabloids for herself.

"So I guess me and Takahashi are now officially together..."

* * *

"InuYasha, it's wonderful to see you," Kikyo smiled and kissed him lightly on both cheeks. "InuYasha I'm sure you've met my publicist Sango," Sango shook his hand firmly.

"Wonderful to see you, as always Mr. Takahashi."

"Sango, this is my publicist, Miroku." The man beside InuYasha was tall, dark, and well...handsome. Sango had heard things about this man though. She nodded curtly and offered a stiff hard handshake. Kikyo looked around expectantly and smoothed imaginary wrinkles on her dress.

"And my personal assistant should be here...I don't know what has gotten into that girl lately." Sango and Kikyo exchanged a knowing look but decided not to let InuYasha in on Kagome's humiliation.

"Sorry! Sorry! Kikyo you forgot your clutch!" A woman came near sprinting out of the villa, two jeweled bags around her wrist and a pair of heels in her hand.

"Oh, thank you, Kagome." Kikyo turned to her 'beau'. "InuYasha, this is Kagome." Kikyo smiled warmly. "She keeps me sane." Kagome was out of breath when she reached the couple. Her cheeks were flushed with the exertion and her curls had begun to fall. She quickly smoothed her patterned Nicole Miller tunic and smiled up at InuYasha.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Takahashi." To be honest, InuYasha looked a little shell-shocked. His eyebrows seemed frozen on his forehead upward in surprise and his mouth hung slightly agape. Somehow he managed to choke out a greeting. InuYasha stared at her blankly. This was the girl who passed out in his arms last night? She smiled brightly and gestured to the limo waiting in the driveway. "Shall we?"

* * *

The limo ride was extremely uncomfortable. Well, for InuYasha at least. He couldn't stop staring at her. She chatted busily with Miroku, whom she had obviously spoken to before. Why hadn't he told him about this beautiful bright woman? She was constantly on that damn phone, texting and whatnot. He considered calling her on the number she gave him only earlier that morning. That napkin was conveniently tucked inside his wallet. He almost immediately decided against it. Things would get messy if she knew who he was. Instead, he resigned himself to making small talk with Kikyo and watching Kagome from the corner of his eye.

The driver opened the divider an inch and called to his passengers that it would be approximately five minutes before they arrived at the theater. At that moment, Kagome came and sat next to Kikyo, retouching her make-up and prepping her for the interviews that would come momentarily. She smiled at him politely but then laughed, "Mr. Takahashi! Where on earth did you learn to tie a tie?" Before he knew what was happening she was sitting beside him, hands expertly tightening his tie. He could smell her perfume. It was a subtle hint of lavender fragrance that teased his sensitive nose. While the beads might disguise his physical appearance, they did not stop his senses. "Call me InuYasha." She stopped and stared up at him, mesmerized, her hands still on his tie. That voice...it was so familiar...and yet...she couldn't place it with his face. Of course she had heard him before, speak that is, but the way he spoke just now...sounded different.

"Kagome, there's a bottle of champagne in the ice bucket. Let's have a quick toast." Kagome was startled from her thoughts and blushed prettily, warm pink filtering onto her cheeks. Everyone in the limo nodded in agreement. Well, almost everyone.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" InuYasha asked smartly, staring straight at Kagome. She froze for a minute, eyebrows furrowed in question. Sango and Kikyo both stared, perplexed. They were fairly certain that they had kept quiet about Kagome's recent encounter with drinking. That was when he realized his mistake. He had only been poking fun at the girl for their past experiences together with alcohol, but that had implied that he had known her before they were introduced, minutes earlier. "I-I mean I don't want to be slurring my interviews."

Kikyo thrust her chin into the air and answered haughtily, "It's tradition InuYasha."

Miroku clapped him hard on the back. "Come on, loosen up a bit. It's not like you to be so tense." InuYasha smiled thinly, taking a glass from Sango. That was close.

"To the premiere!" Miroku toasted, fizzing champagne held as high as the limo ceiling would allow. The limo echoed with "cheers" before all glasses were tipped to the sky.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have arrived." InuYasha felt the limo slow and fall back into the brakes. Kikyo's fingers slipped through his and she smiled at him reassuringly. He tried his best to smile back, but he was could feel that it came out as more of a grimace.

The limo door opened and Kikyo was momentarily blinded. She tightened her grip on InuYasha and stepped out, pulling him with her. The lights flashed about them. She flashed a perfect Hollywood smile for the cameras and led InuYasha in front of the Jaguar sponsored backdrop. This wasn't like InuYasha. He was stiff, arm wrapped tensely around her middle, and grimacing at the camera. Lucky for Kikyo, all it took was a swift elbow in his rib to bring him back to his senses.

Almost instantaneously he slipped into celebrity mode, posing and laughing with Kikyo. They were supposed to be together after all.

"InuYasha!" "InuYasha, over here!" "Miss Hiroshima, who are you wearing?" "Is it true what the press has said about your engagement?"

Kikyo felt her cheeks quivering from the smile cemented on her lips, she half-dragged InuYasha down the red carpet from one entertainment news station to another. She crossed her legs and relaxed into InuYasha's arm." Kikyo placed a confident hand on her hip and posed. The dress she had chosen for the premiere was a strapless Valentino number with intricate beading across the bodice and trim that ended just above her knees. A beautiful vine-like beaded design crawled up the side of her dress and caught the light of seemingly endless camera flashes.

She smiled for what had seemed like an eternity, kissed a million cheeks, and finally found herself at the theater entrance. Threw InuYasha a relieved grin. "Let's go in already."

* * *

"You can pull along back," Kagome told the driver cheerfully, closing the door after Sango and Miroku left to trail their charges. The driver tipped his hat to her and pulled away from the red carpet. Kagome let out a heavy sigh and chewed unconsciously at her cuticle. Sure she knew InuYasha Takahashi. Who didn't? He was famous. But the way he had spoken to her. He had acted so familiar. She shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking about InuYasha.

"Miss? We're here." The driver called back to her.

"Thank you very much." She handed him a generous tip and stepped back as he rolled away.

"David!" She waved and walked up to the burly man guarding the kitchen entrance. "It's fabulous to see you." She stood on her tiptoes and planted a friendly kiss on his cheek. "How've you been?"

"I'm getting by." He smiled. "You look lovely, as always."

She spun for him, enjoying the way her tunic lifted slightly. "Thank you very much!"

"Get in there kid, don't you have a job to do?"

A look of mock hurt was thrown across her features, her fingers by her mouth. "Always down to business are we?" She flirted shamelessly. David just laughed and opened the kitchen door.

To say the kitchen was busy would be an understatement. She ducked out of an employee's way and maneuvered her way to the front of the kitchen. Politely excusing herself, she addressed one of the boys working at the popcorn machine. "Do you know where I could find Hillary?" The boy threw his thumb behind him, pointing to a shouting young woman. Her auburn hair was drawn unceremoniously underneath a mesh hair net and her face was red with anger. "Thank you very much."

"Hillary?" She asked tentatively.

"Ah! Kagome thank goodness someone's on schedule!" She glared accusingly at one of the kitchen boys who promptly scampered behind the popcorn cart. "It's good to see you." She hugged her briefly before leading her to the film room.

"Thanks, are you coming later?"

"If I can get away. But I'm not sure. If not enjoy and I'll talk to you later." And then she was gone, storming after some unfortunate employee. Kagome shook her head briefly at the woman's temper. The film room was dark, and the faint monotone ticking of the projector occupied the silence. "Kagome!" She whirled around.

"Hojou!" She embraced her friend quickly and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Hojou was cute, in a boyish sort of way. The kind of cute you might imagine on the cover of Teen-Weekly. But he was a nice boy. A little dense at time, but Kagome liked him.

He smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his head. "Has it really b-been that long?" He stammered, as if to pretend he hadn't been thinking about the woman in front of him since the minute he last saw her. He distracted himself by feeding the film wheel through the projector. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fabulous. I'm so excited for Kikyo. I've seen some of the takes of this movie and it's amazing!" He laughed lightly and dragged a soft leather computer chair from the corner of the dark room. He set it in front of the wide window, opening the film room to the theater below. Kagome thanked him and sat back, watching the people file into their seats.

Hojou stared back in wonder. She looked flawless. He swallowed quietly, taking in the sight of her textured brown leggings and oversized tunic. "S-so why are you up here instead of down their with Miss Hiroshima?"

She turned around and winked at him, "And miss seeing a movie with you?" She chuckled. "Kikyo tried to make me come down but it's so prim and proper down there. I mean, I like to watch a movie and peace you know?" His heart was soaring. She had given up V.I.P. treatment to spend a couple hours with him...of course; he disregarded the entire second half of her answer.

The lights began to gradually dim in the theater. Hojou rolled a seat up beside her and kicked his heels up onto bar protecting the ledge. "Ladies and Gentleman, would you please turn off all cell phones and pagers. There is no smoking inside the theater. Now for your feature presentation."

Kagome sighed and sat further back in her seat. She was content.

* * *

It was an hour and a half into the movie when her sidekick vibrated. She apologized profusely to Hojou (who glanced over at her bag curiously) before digging around the bottom of her Swarovski clutch for her phone. She flipped it open, and tried to ignore the backlight that glared obnoxiously up at her. The new text message was displayed clearly enough, though from a number her phone didn't recognize. She had a pretty idea who it was.

"You. Me. Tomorrow night. No alcohol...but that last part is negotiable."

* * *

**Ahh! I didn't mean to make it so long! Just got carried away I guess! I was going to leave it at the paragraph when I said she was content but that wouldn't leave you guys hanging! lol it was the best hanger I could come up with :) BTW I have no idea how movie premieres work. I can only guess :) but it took a lot of time to explain! lol Tell me whatchya thoughhhtt :)**

_**To see Kagome's outfit go to and its part of her Spring 2007 Lookbook. I think its second row all the way to the right :) I wish I had moneyyyyyyyy :(**_

_**To see Kikyo's dress go to select Haute Couture, and the dress is number 16 of his spring/summer 2007 collections :)**_

_**Don't worry, you'll know more about Sango's next chapter.**_.

**RANT: Ok this is something I just need to get off my chest because it drives me crazy every time I hear it. I hate it when authors make the characters say things like 'I hate preps and jocks' what the hell is a prep anyway? Do they realize they are just encouraging the use of stereotypical labels? Not all preps are sluts and not all jocks are dumb. It's a stupid stereotype and authors aren't helping when they make all the cheerleaders dumb sluts. And no, before anyone accuses me, I am not a cheerleader. But I like sports. Does that make me a jock? No because they reserve that stereotype for males. I like to wear skirts and shop at Abercrombie. That doesn't make me a slutty prep. Sure, it'd be naive to say that there aren't bitchy girls who shop at Abercrombie or dumb boys that play sports. But please don't throw everyone into that category. It's a stupid label. kthanks. **

Anyway thats not the point :) review please

xx

Persephone 


	3. Take Three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, thanks**

Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it!

* * *

Behind the Scenes

**Take Three**

_Lady Persephone_

* * *

"_M-miroku_," Sango gasped as his mouth trailed across her collarbone. Her fingers kneaded into his scalp as he continued his intoxicating ministrations. Sango reached a steadying hand up to her head. Formerly groomed charcoal ringlets that had long since fallen into messy waves over her shoulders - more or less, sex hair. She tightened her thighs around Miroku's middle and he groaned into her skin.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he murmured, sucking and nipping gently on the sensitive skin of her neck. Even in the middle of her passion she scoffed and leaned back briefly against the cool tile of the bathroom wall.

"_Shut up_," she commanded huskily, bringing her lips to his and effectively silencing him. Her artfully crafted Gucci mini-dress had been unceremoniously shoved up around her waist. Her bra lay uselessly on the floor. This man worked magic on her that she had never felt before. His lips were like butter gliding across her skin. Sango was positive her heart would burst from her ribcage every time he ignited the sensitive nerve in the small of her back with his fingertips. Her breath hitched in her throat as he blew lightly between her breasts. "Miroku," she moaned softly, hands running through his hair once more. He smiled at her devilishly, a finger teasing the elasticity of her panties. She grinned at him hungrily and brought her lips to his ear, sucking gently. His finger stretched further and he groaned.

Of course, then he nearly dropped her when they were interrupted by a load banging at the door. "C'mon! I _really_ gotta go out here!" Someone called in pained desperation.

Slipping out of their passion as soon as they had come into it, Sango snatched her bra from the ground and fumbled with the clasp. Miroku, whose shirt had been unbuttoned and untucked from his dress pants, came up calmly behind her and secured her bra. Sango blushed furiously at the realization of what she and one of Hollywood's most notorious womanizers had almost done.

Miroku buttoned his shirt slowly, watching the young woman in front of him. She slipped her heels easily into the back of her stilettos and buckled them hurriedly. Digging frantically at the bottom of her clutch, she produced a small pouch of cosmetics. Sango leaned into the dimly lit bathroom mirror and caught his eye through the reflection. She immediately reverted her gaze and began to dab concealer over the purple bruise forming at the base of her neck.

He had seen Kikyo's publicist before, and contented himself with admiring from afar, a feat he rarely accomplished. She had seemed so untouchable - too good to be true. Sango was only a couple inches shorter than him with long model legs and a small waist. He brought himself back to the moment, only seconds before, when those beautiful legs were around him and his lips had been -

"What are you grinning about." She snapped angrily, running a tube of 'peach fuzz' lipstick across her mouth rather aggressively. "Remembering, my dear Sango." He confessed, stalking behind her quietly and slipping his hands around her stomach. She froze, words momentarily caught in her throat.

"Well, that's keep it at that alright?" She pushed his hands off her and stuffed her makeup away. "Listen, our reputations..." He raised a playful eyebrow at her and she rethought that statement. "My reputation is at stake at least, so lets not tell anyone about this okay? I don't really want to be known as another one of your conquests." She straightened her dress primly and turned to the door. "Let's keep everything strictly professional."

He was behind her again, his lips hovering above her ear. "If that's what you want..._Sango_." His breath was warm and subtly stirred the hair tucked behind her ear.

Sango shivered, as if to shake off his words and opened the door as she snapped her clutch shut and pulled the jeweled strap over her shoulder. Sango tilted her head towards him, as if she was too preoccupied to face him completely. "It's _Miss Tanaka_."

She strode out of the bathroom with her chin held high, the click of her heels echoing formidably the empty hall. Miroku watched, mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she walked away. His mouth hung slightly agape in wonder. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He smirked at the kitchen boy dancing at the doorway and pointed after Sango.

The boy shrugged, "Can I use the bathroom now?" He paused for a minute and grinned slyly. "You've got lipstick on your ear."

* * *

"I _cannot_ believe you," Kikyo hissed angrily between gritted teeth. Her fingernails dug deeper into InuYasha's palm as she dragged him out of the theater. "_Texting_ in the middle of a premiere! Our premiere!" he winced as she buried black Chanel nail polish coated fingers deeper into his hand. He would have snatched his hand back the moment she had begun this unusual torture but he did not want to risk a scene. People had begun to file out of the theater behind them. "Who the hell is _so_ important that you had to contact them in the middle of the movie!"

"Miroku," He was surprised at how easily the lie slid off his tongue. "The bastard disappeared halfway through and didn't have the decency to let me know he was leaving. That jackass is my ride." Kikyo sighed heavily, reluctantly acknowledging the legitimacy of his excuse.

"Next time, let it wait. What if someone _noticed_? If an actor can't even sit through his own movie without distracting himself, why should thousands of hardworking Americans waste their money and time?" He ran a free hand through his hair tiredly, trying his best to block out Kikyo's nagging. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "If you're not going to take this movie seriously, why should I _bother_ pretending to date you to promote it?"

"_You're_ pretending to date _me_?" He asked, raising his eyebrow teasingly. He was silenced with a sharp glare.

"This isn't a game." She released his hand and he immediately retracted it to his side, out of her reach. "I'll see you tonight at the villa." His expression remained blank. "You didn't forget did you? I'm throwing a party at my villa tonight." Nothing. "Argh, forget it. Talk to Miroku when you find him. My ride is here." Kikyo took a step closer to him, placed her hand gently on his chest, and eased her mouth tenderly onto his. The camera's flashed.

* * *

"No Eduardo, no. I'm telling you for the fortieth time, _no_." Kagome snapped irritably. She paused, listening intently to the man on the other line and straining to understand him through his thick accent and the Stone Age service area the limo offered. She nodded to Kikyo as the actress climbed into the limo but didn't speak. "Fine. Fine, yes we're on our way there." Without any warning Kagome closed her sidekick and leaned back against the leather seat tiredly. "I think I'm getting a migraine."

"Who was that?" Kikyo asked, hiding a smirk.

"Ugh it's that _damn_ caterer!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air, "It doesn't matter _how_ many times I tell him that _six_ of our guests are deathly allergic to nuts - he still wants to _put peanut sauce_ on the pasta and _almonds_ in the salad!"

Kikyo frowned and gnawed at the base of her nail. "An attempted murder charge is the _last_ thing I need right now."

Kagome nodded and flipped open her sidekick once more, scrolling to her messages. "Have you heard anything from Sango? I haven't seen her since the beginning of the showing."

"No... No I haven't." Kikyo shook her head thoughtfully, propping her elbow on her knee and resting her chin in the cup of her hand. "You know, InuYasha's publicist, Miroku, disappeared halfway through as well."

"You don't mean that _womanizer_ from last year's charity ball do you? I think that guys name was Miroku as well."

Kikyo nodded grimly. "The very same." Suddenly both women looked up, silently exchanging their suspicious.

"Sango wouldn't - "

"Of course Sango couldn't - "

"She could do so much better - "

'It would be so beneath her - "

"_Right_." Both women laughed nervously and shook their heads quickly, displaying their embarrassment at entertaining such a preposterous thought. It was just a preposterous thought, after all. Right?

* * *

"Sorry ladies. Not tonight." The bouncer snapped the red velvet rope into the gold ring on the other side of the entrance. The women in front of him gasped dramatically.

"But we were invited!" The brunette cried, flipping pin straight locks behind her shoulder.

"Your not on the list," The security answered flatly, sparing a quick glance at the clipboard tucked beneath his arm and roughly shrugging off the young woman trying to cozy up to him, leaning affectionately against his shoulder.

"Impossible." The woman beside the brunette announced haughtily, running a tube of florescent lip-gloss across her mouth and admiring her reflection in a tiny compact mirror.

The bouncer sighed frustratingly and nodded to the man behind the determined would-be guests who nodded back and shoved his way past them, ignoring their shouts of protest. He unhooked the velvet rope and allowed the man past. He was about to physically shove the annoying girls onto the pavement when he caught sight of a poshly dressed young woman politely excusing herself through the line.

She smiled when she caught his eye. "Charlie!" The woman squeezed by the group of rejected partygoers and planted a friendly kiss on his cheek. "Sorry, I had to have a quick word with the valet."

Charlie shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin. "Get in there Kagome." She slipped into the villa, past the red rope. Next thing he knew, the three uninvited lips attached themselves to his face. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sango maneuvered through the crowd expertly. Kissing cheeks, shaking hands, and introducing herself. She was Kikyo's publicist, after all. A pair of new arrivals caught in the corner of her eye and she suppressed the urge to groan and pretend to be on her cell phone. Miroku walked toward her, swaggering slightly, one hand shoved casually into the pocket of his Armani suit. InuYasha walked beside him, eyes running across the faces of the room. If she had given it more thought Sango might have suspected him looking for someone. She had no time for suspicions though.

She unconsciously straightened her back and walked toward the movie star and his publicist. "Mr. Takahashi," She greeted kindly, shaking his hand. Miroku would not stop staring at her as she blatantly ignored his presence. "Kikyo is waiting by the dining hall." InuYasha nodded gruffly to her and then to Miroku, excusing himself.

Miroku grinned as his friend and employer disappeared into the throng of partygoers. "So, Sango, are you always this cold to the object of your seduction?" He murmured lowly, pressing his lips against her knuckles. She immediately snatched her hand away and rubbed it against her dress.

"Oh please," she snapped quietly, a warning smile playing on her mouth. "We both know that I did no such thing. And I thought we agreed to keep this strictly business?"

Miroku ignored her undisguised rejection and smiled charmingly. "Sango, my dear, how on earth do you expect me to just disregard...to just _forget_ such a passionate moment?"

"We didn't do _anything_." She insisted through gritted teeth.

"On the contrary, my dear Sango," He whispered, fingers trailing down the length of her bare arm. "We nearly did _everything_."

"Sango! Sango _there_ you are!" Kagome walked up to the publicists smiling brightly, excusing herself from the rock star she had been chatting up. Miroku took a quick couple seconds to identify the woman strolling easily towards them. She was Kikyo's personal assistant. They had met in the limousine just this afternoon. He took a couple longer seconds admiring her figure and the way her loose red mini dress fell over curves considered somewhat unfashionable in the era of size 00. Nonetheless, it was something to take a moment and appreciate. "Hello, Sango!" Kagome turned politely towards Miroku. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your _date_?" The champagne Sango had been drowning suddenly sputtered back into her glass.

"No, no, no, no," Sango took a breath and glanced warily at Miroku's too innocent smile, "This here is Mr. Miroku Watanabe, InuYasha's publicist." A sudden glint of recognition sparked in Kagome's eyes. "Hello, Mr. Watanabe, it is a pleasure, once again." She smiled warmly. "Did you enjoy the premiere?"

Miroku's grin never wavered. "Unfortunately, I was forced to step out for a moment towards the end." Kagome raised a curious brow. "Business," he answered her unspoken question smoothly.

"Well look, Kagome, we have work to do, so lets not waste any more of Mr. Watanabe's time." Sango latched her arms around Kagome's and began to drag her through the crowd, throwing Miroku an annoyed glare.

His grin nearly consumed his face. "Till next time, _Sango_!"

* * *

"Sango! What did my arm ever do to you?" Kagome hissed softly, yanking her limb out of Sango's vice-like grip.

"Wha-oh Kagome I'm so sorry." She apologized quickly, embarrassed by her lack of control over her emotions.

Kagome crossed her arms expectantly. "Well?" Sango stared. "Don't think you-" She stopped suddenly and began to dig hurriedly through her clutch. "Don't think you don't owe me an explanation about that guy!" She whispered quickly, bringing her phone to her ear. "Hello?" Sango took her friend's moment of distraction and slipped stealthily through the party. "Hello?" Kagome repeated, watching Sango disappear from the corner of her eye. She would grill her for details some other time.

"_Kagome_?" The voice on the other line was low and rattled over the shaky connection.

"Yes, who is this?" She asked slowly, trying to place the voice with the face quickly in her head.

"_It's Yash, from last night." _Static

"Hello?" She repeated.

"_It's Yash." _

"Oh! Yash! Hey, how are you? Sorry I'm at a party and I'm having a difficult time with this connection." She explained loudly, pressing the speaker harder against her ear.

"_No problem. Listen I was just wondering if you got my text."_

She blushed. Yes she had gotten the text. She had been too "preoccupied" to answer at the time. "Yes, yes I did."

"_So are you free?"_

She hesitated for a moment. It had been a long time since she'd been on a date. "Sure." She almost felt him smile through the phone.

"_Great. So I'll get your address later." _

"Wait, uh where are we going?" She asked worriedly. You never know when it comes to guys you meet at bars.

"_That's a surprise!"_

"B-but how am I supposed to know how to dress?!" She asked frantically, hoping he wouldn't end the connection too soon.

"_Casual. You'll be fine. See you at seven."_ Much to Kagome's dismay, the line went dead. She stared helplessly at the blinking frozen call time on the screen of her cell. What now?

* * *

InuYasha smirked to himself and slid his phone back into his pocket. He could tell he had frustrated her. He wasn't going to lie, it had been pretty amusing.

"Hot date?" a voice asked from behind him. InuYasha turned to face Miroku, leaning casually against the wall. He sighed. It would have been so much simpler if Miroku hadn't found out.

"Maybe." He answered coolly, taking a sip of red wine.

"InuYasha," the publicist warned seriously, "You can't be so nonchalant about this whole situation. Imagine what would happen if somebody saw you out with another girl while you're supposed to be dating Kikyo!"

"I wouldn't go as InuYasha, dumb ass." Another swig of wine. "Besides, I met her as a hanyou. So no explanation is necessary."

"Is she the girl you met last night?" Miroku questioned suspiciously, taking a step closer to the celebrity. InuYasha shrugged. "You are such an idiot!" He slapped said celebrity upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You're an idiot." He repeated firmly. "You left Kikyo's party and transformed without changing clothes. Someone might have seen InuYasha, famous actor, go into the bathroom and seen some nameless hanyou come out with his stuff! They might have thought you were some mugger!"

"But they didn't." InuYasha reminded him.

"But they could have!" Miroku insisted, running his fingers through his bangs.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?!" Miroku asked darkly. "This could mean the end of your career if someone found out. You know that. Don't be stupid." InuYasha gulped the rest of his wine. "It could really mess things up for Kikyo too. If she comes out looking like the fool she won't let you off easily. We're talking law suits." InuYasha continued to ignore him. "Listen, just cancel your date or whatever it is. I don't need this right now." InuYasha raised a dark eyebrow but let it drop. It didn't appear that Miroku was in any mood for negotiation.

"Fine, whatever." Miroku let out a long relieved sigh he wasn't aware that he had been holding.

"Good, good." He glanced back at the party. "Listen, get in there. Mingle. Look like a couple with Kikyo."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." InuYasha left his wine glass on a side table and reached back into his pocket as Miroku stalked away, shoulders slouched. His phone was vibrating.

_421 North Heliotrope Towers, Los Angeles_

_Apartment 1125_

_See you at seven_.

He smirked. What Miroku didn't know couldn't hurt him.

* * *

Oh my goodness! I am sooo sooo soooo **sorry** for the terribly long update. I've had a rather stressful couple weeks. I've been having more trouble with my therapist and E.D. and then my boyfriend was hospitalized for a lacrosse injury. I should be used to it though, he's always hurt in football, but still. He broke a rib and had some internal bleeding. Then my grandma basically went senile. I keep telling myself "this year of high school will be the worse. It can only get better from here." but apparently it can.

**Ugh**.

I don't really like this chapter much either. It seems to choppy. Not great flow, you know? That's another reason I didn't post as often as I promised. This chapter bugged the hell outta me. I'm really glad it's finally over.

Thanks for being so patient with me. **Review** :)


	4. Take Four

Behind the Scenes

**Take Four**

_By Lady Persephone_

* * *

Kagome walked down the sidewalk toward the parking garage with a little more bounce in her step... well, as much step as her three and a half inch stiletto heels would allow. It would be lying to say she wasn't exhausted from running the previous night's festivities, but she disregarded the feeling. She had no time to be tired. For the first time in a long time, Kagome Higurashi had a date. She might have gone a little overboard with outfit shopping and an afternoon mani-pedi, but there was no way she was going to mess this up. Kikyo had conveniently agreed to give her the night off and there was nothing but beautiful California sunshine predicted in the weather.

"Morning Miss Kagome." The man behind the newspaper stand nodded to the pretty young woman that seemed to skip up to his business.

"Good Morning Johnny. How are you?" She piled a couple tabloids into her arms.

"Fine, just fine." He replied with a smile, "And what about you?"

"Very well," she answered cheerily, placing a couple dollars on the counter.

"See you tomorrow Miss Kagome!"

"Bye!" Kagome hummed lightly to herself as she flipped through the thin paper gossip rags. It might have been Sango's job to handle Kikyo's publicity aspects, but by flipping through the tabloids, it was easy to predict what kind of workday it would be. Her fingers froze midair, before flipping to the next paper. She groaned and let her head fall back. Today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

"What is this?! What is this?!" Sango cried hysterically, throwing her own collection of tabloids

onto Kikyo's kitchen counter. Sango's wide eyes darted accusingly around the room before resting on her employer. "Am I going crazy here?!" Kikyo said nothing while Kagome quickly took the initiative to shake her head reassuringly. "Didn't think so! It just seems so ironic to me that two award winning, well respected, experienced young actors can't manage to pull together a believable happy facade for a couple photographs!" She ripped the newspapers off the table and read aloud. "'Hollywood's new favorite Sweethearts not so sweet!' 'Trouble in paradise...Already!'" Her voice rose dangerously. "'The Beginning of the End?!'" Sango slammed the newspapers down in front of Kikyo and pointed to the front-page photo.

Kikyo recognized it immediately. It must have been taken just a moment onto the red carpet. InuYasha was grimacing painfully while Kikyo glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Does that look like a happy couple to you?" Sango asked venomously. When Kikyo remained silent, Kagome quickly shook her head once more. Sango flashed her a grateful glance before shuffling through the rest of the papers aggressively, tearing a few in the process. After several seconds of awkward silent rummaging, she produced what she had been searching for. She tossed a copy of 'The Inside Scoop' in front of them. Kagome and Kikyo leaned forward curiously, inspecting the article displayed on the front page. They hurriedly flipped to page six, as indicated by the hook and gaped. The tabloid had been generous enough to dedicate an entire inside spread to the

not-so-happy-couple, as the author put it. There were several photographs of after the premiere when InuYasha and Kikyo had argued while waiting for their car.

Kagome's eyes trailed through the text as she read aloud. 'Remember those Nights is a film about a rekindled romance, desperate yearning, and an undying passion. There was anything but romance between the newly announced couple, InuYasha Takahashi and Kikyo Hiroshima at their movie's premiere. On several occasions the 'couple' was seen arguing heatedly in low whispers. One onlooker reported seeing a physical confrontation between the pair...'

The article continued and Kikyo's eyes grew wider every word. "That's not even all true! Who the fuck wrote that shit?!" "Naraku?" Kagome read slowly from the bottom. She looked up, "Ring any bells?"

Sango shook her head dejectedly. "I did a little background check but came up with nothing."

"It must be a pseudonym then," Kikyo mused, resting her chin in the cup of her hand.

"I have a feeling this guy is going to be a major pain in my ass," Sango groaned, sliding onto a chair.

"And mine." Kikyo reminded her.

"Well it's not my fault I can't muster a simple performance for the paparazzi." Sango snapped irritably. "Then this guy and everybody else would have nothing to write about."

"I'm sure they would make something up." Kagome reasoned gently. "Look, here's a story about a pregnancy scare."

"About me?!" The almond halfway into Kikyo's mouth dropped back into the tiny dish in front of her. Her eyes had grown wide and horrified. "I'm going to the gym." She announced, disappearing from the kitchen.

Kagome and Sango watched her go silently before turning their eyes back to the papers scattered across the table. "This is not the kind of publicity we needed right now." Sango moaned, resting her head in her hands. All Kagome could do was pat the stressed young woman awkwardly on the back as she leaned over and let her head fall on the table with a loud CRACK.

* * *

"Are you telling me that you aren't the least bit concerned about this potentially career-ending situation?" Miroku asked gesturing vaguely with the tabloid in his hand.

InuYasha paused for a moment, a spoonful of ramen poised in front of his lips, "Yeah pretty much." The ramen was gone. Miroku tossed the tabloid onto the island in the middle of the kitchen and let his body fall wearily onto a stool opposite the movie star. "You know if you only eat ramen you're going to get fat and you won't have any faithful, slightly obsessive teenage fan groups worshipping you anymore." InuYasha glared as he shoveled another spoonful past his lips. Miroku rubbed ink-stained fingers over his eyes and groaned. "Thank god tonight is my night off." He didn't notice his employers ears twitch attentively. "So do you want to grab a beer tonight? I could use a good lay."

InuYasha smirked. "What about Kikyo's publicist? I thought you hit that yesterday."

Miroku moaned into his hands and admitted tiredly, "I almost 'hit that'. But I didn't. God knows how I would kill to 'hit that'. I just need something to take my mind of everything." InuYasha shrugged understandingly but then shook his head.

"I can't tonight, 'roku." Miroku's head shot up so fast anyone watching would have worried about

whiplash. His violet eyes squinted suspiciously.

"Why not? You don't have any parties."

"Beauty sleep?"

"You did cancel that date right?"

"Yes." InuYasha was getting annoyed. "Can't I fucking have one night to myself to not worrying about being your wing-man or sucking up to dumb ass writers and reporters?"

Miroku held his hands up, "Woah woah man I'm just making sure that you don't screw up this deal with Kikyo. It's my job on the line too." InuYasha grumbled but didn't respond. Instead, he buried himself in another bowl of ramen. "I hope you get fat." Miroku decided finally, hoisting himself off of the stool and disappearing into the living room.

* * *

Kikyo peddled fiercely on the spin bike, her legs flying faster than the blades of a fan. The sweat

trickled from her temple to her chin and she quickly wiped away the small bead of moisture with the towel draped across her shoulders. The private gym was empty save the woman beside her, peddling rather leisurely and staring off into nothing. "What's on your mind?" She panted out, eager for a distraction from her aching thighs.

Kagome's legs peddled robotically as she continued to space out. "Kagome!" Kikyo let out a quick spurt of breath and watched with amusement as her personal assistant nearly jumped off the equipment. "Oh, me? Umm...nothing really...just thinking." Kikyo frowned at the vagueness of the response.

"About?"

Kagome looked rather hesitant and fiddled with the gears on her bike for a moment before answered. "Well you know at the bar the other night?"

"The bar?" This wasn't exactly what Kikyo had in mind. She hadn't meant to engage the young girl in actual conversation. Just to hear something other than her forced pants or the racing of her heart.

"Well the other night when you were hosting your party at the Bungalow? When you gave me the night off I went to the bar for a while and met this guy," an innocent pink flush had slowly spread across Kagome's face that had little to do with exertion. "He asked me out tonight."

"So that's why you wanted the night off." Kikyo finished with a knowing smile.

"Yes, well, I don't know about the whole relationship thing. It isn't for me you know? I don't have time for a boyfriend!" Kagome frowned and punched pause on her machine.

"I know what you mean," Kikyo agreed grimly, turning off her equipment as well. "It's difficult enough even pretending to date InuYasha. I can only imagine what pressure a real commitment would bring." Both women sighed and took a moment to catch their breath.

A broad grin suddenly broke onto Kagome's lips, "So did you see what happened between Sango and that Miroku fellow last night?"

* * *

"Honestly Kagome, when was the last time you had a date?" Kagome giggled girlishly as the Korean manicurist rubbed the polishing stone across the bottom of her foot. The young woman beside her popped a cinamint bubble and perused through Cosmopolitan. She paused and looked up when Kagome didn't answer. Instead, her best friend feigned innocence and admired

her new french manicure. "That long?"

"Oh Rin, you have no idea!" The manicurist, Rin and Kagome laughed together heartily for a moment. "But this guy was so...suave. You know? I told you how he texted me in the middle of the premiere right?" Rin nodded and poked a finger through the thin pages of her magazine to hold her place. "Well then I spoke to him on the phone last night. He is just so mysterious and alluring." She paused for a moment. "Oh god I sound like a TeenPop magazine!"

Rin smiled and shook her head sympathetically. "We all have our moments." Kagome sighed and leaned into the massage chair.

"I really hope this goes well." She turned her head to her best friend and grinned, "He's really cute."

"Ugh! You get all the good ones! So tell me, what does this stud look like?"

"Well he's got this amazing silver hair and these dog ears, oh the ears." Kagome giggled, "The first time I saw him-"

"Wait, lemme guess, he's a demon." Kagome shook her head and smiled, "Half-demon."

Rin looked uncomfortable for a moment. Half demons were a touchy subject, even more so than demons in general. It was nearly impossible to predict how someone would react to the topic. "Are you ok with that?"

Kagome shrugged, "I know it might bother some people but it doesn't bother me."

RIn laughed, "You're such a saint Kagome." "I'm no saint," she corrected, "I just believe judgment should come after you get to know someone and not a second before."

"All done," The Korean woman capped the polish tightly weaved behind the stations to the check out counter. Kagome and Rin wiggled their toes in the make-shift Styrofoam sandals and left a generous wad of cash on the counter.

"Bye!"

"So, do you know what you're going to wear tonight?"

"Why do you think I brought you?"

* * *

"I know I say this every time I come to your place...but...I want your closet." Kagome laughed as

Rin ran her hand along each and every fabric hung in the walk in closet. Between working for one of the most fashionable celebrities in the business and attending all the formal events she did, the

abnormally large closet space had proven itself extremely useful. Every last inch was filled.

"Seriously, one of these days you're going to wake up with an empty and I'll be halfway to Mexico."

Kagome snorted into her Coors light, and took a quick swig. "So what should I wear?"

"Formal or casual?"

"Casual."

"What place?"

"I have no idea."

Rin stopped and stared, "Well then we'll need a universal casual." Rin tapped a slim pointer finger against her chin, studying the collection of clothes. "We want subtle sexy...but not like you're trying to hard..." she mused to herself, perusing through knit tops and sweaters. Her hazel eyes suddenly light up. "Where on earth did you get this?" She asked in wonder, pulling a printed silk charmeuse dress, fingering the rope detail of the strap carefully between her fingers.

"That? You don't honestly think thats universal casual, do you?"

"No, no, no, of course not." Rin grinned sheepishly, "Can I borrow this sometime?"

"Oh you're unbelievable!" Kagome sighed, snatching the hanger from her friend and placing it delicately back on the rack. "Maybe after you help me figure out what to wear!" She turned and winked, "It's BCBG by the way."

Rin only laughed and continued to brush pieces of clothing to the side, inspecting each one carefully before moving onto the next. "So you'll never guess what happened at work today."

Kagome looked up curiously. Rin had a pretty peculiar job. She was one of the number one matchmakers in the city. "Well this guy came in for a personality analysis and compatibility run through our database. It was one of those things where he was nominated by someone to come."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "So it wasn't voluntarily?"

Rin barked dryly, "Hell no! He was practically dragged by the ear into my office." Rin tilted her head to the side, as if recalling a fond memory. "He was lovely -- beautiful in such a masculine sense. I was actually very surprised to see such a handsome, well-off man in my office. He's apparently a big time executive and heir to a hefty fortune." Her face turned sour suddenly. "Of course, the big oaf ruined it when he opened his mouth. He started insulting my work. Saying

I obviously was too incompetent for a real job. According to him, all humans are worthless."

Kagome snorted and shook her head.

"Obviously, he wasn't compatible with any of our clients." Rin threw her hands into the air. "He's probably not compatible with anybody!" Her shoulders drooped. "Unfortunately, it's company policy that we have to find any client at least one date. So I'll being seeing a lot more of him."

Kagome grimaced. "Ouch, that's going to suck."

"Tell me abo...Oh my God! Kagome, you have to wear this!" Rin pulled out a short white Michael Kors dress, admiring the high empire waist and long light bell sleeves.

Kagome stared skeptically, "On a first date?"

"Why not?" Kagome laughed and took the dress carefully in her hands.

"Alright, let's do it."

Kagome sipped her beer delicately, resting her elbow on the high marble countertop. "So what do you plan to do about Mr. Attitude?"

Rin groaned, "I was trying to forget about it, but I'll probably set him up with some equally annoying demon." She took a swig of Coors Light. "The sooner the better." A loud buzzer cut the pair out of their thoughts. Kagome hoisted herself off the stool and pressed the small red button beside the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Miss Higurashi, there is a young man named Yash here to see you."

"Send him up please Julio."

"Very well."

Kagome released the speaker and slowly turned to Rin. Her lower lip was clenched between her teeth and her fingers had curled into a tiny fist. She squealed and pumped her fists, bouncing up and down excitedly. Rin sputtered on her beer and laughed. Suddenly she stopped and smoothed the expensive white sundress. "I just had to get that out before the date."

Rin looked at her incredulously. "I forgot how long it's been since you've been on one."

"Oh shut up!" Kagome ran her fingers through the loose waves falling over her shoulders and applied a thin layer of nude lipstick. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous."

"Good...good..." Kagome fiddled with her signature mustard yellow Marc Jacobs bag and peered through the peephole. The hallway was empty save the perpetually dissatisfied cleaning woman pushing her vacuum routinely down the hall. "Here goes nothing..." She pulled the door open cautiously and nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed the tall silver haired man leaning coolly against her doorframe, arms crossed casually across his chest.

"Hey there."

* * *

Done for now. I know that took like, a year to get out but i've been so busy :)

Its summer

What can I say? I'm a social butterfly lol

I would really appreciate some feedback especially for the second half of the chapter. To be honest I didn't like it one bit :/


End file.
